<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Padawan by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283042">Training Padawan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cougar - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Emotional Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lap Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Story:</p><p>Cougar Ahsoka Tano showing her padawan Luke Skywalker how to handle his meat saber.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Padawan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Story:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cougar Ahsoka Tano showing her padawan Luke Skywalker how to handle his meat saber.</strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka was happy to hold the pulsating cock in her hand. "Are you ready to learn how to wield this mighty saber, Padawan?" she asked, grinding the tip of the cock against her slick, dripping pussy. "Your father taught me these things when I was his Padawan, and now, I get to show you." She didn't want for an answer. Ahsoka had been waiting for this day for so long that the only thing she could reasonably do was slam herself down onto his cock and embrace every wild, wicked thrill that had been waiting for her, taking the young Padawan's virginity and embracing the cycle that she had been eager to continue.</p><p>Luke was startled, gasping and heaving as his hands settled quickly onto Ahsoka's hips. She rode him without much need for his guidance, and he had no idea where to even begin guiding her if he wanted to, but the mere act of holding onto her and embracing this wild panic felt good, felt like what he needed. "It feels really good," he said, voice trembling and shuddering under so many things that pulled him in deep. It was too much, but in the best of ways, satisfying every want and every hunger that kept him ready to see this mess all through. He'd go along with whatever he was asked to do, ready to indulge and to satisfy as he embraced it.</p><p>As the pleasures all proved well worth the long wait, Ahsoka let out wild, shaky gasps of heat, jerking back and forth along his cock as she learned just how blissful the heat could be, knowing she had made the right decision as she bounced quicker atop Luke's cock, caring only about indulging in what he could offer her. She wanted it all, throwing herself into the deep end as she jerked up and down his cock, claiming her Padawan's virginity and discovering how much more satisfying it could be to stop worrying about anything else. "You're doing amazing, Luke," she moaned, holding onto his shoulders, working quicker atop him and exploring the idea that all she truly wanted was to give in. "Keep going. We're almost at the best part."</p><p>Her wild riding and heaving brought on so many emotions and excitements that Luke didn't know for sure how to even fathom there being a best part, but the sensations twisting around inside of him had a surprise he felt it impossible to resist. He came inside of her, and the wild satisfaction and delight of giving in was simply too good to handle. He came inside of the older woman, whose raw, heaving moans of satisfaction rang out clear and hot as she let him fill her up, holding tightly onto him and savouring the shaky joys that were simply too good to let go of.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>